Dias Vazios
by Arsinoe do Egito
Summary: Um ladrão extremamente sexy começa a agir...será que Heero conseguirá resistir? Yaoi, lemon. Caso não goste de cenas explícitas...não leia.


Eu dedico a publicação dessa fic a super fofa Celly! Ela admitiu que somos duas loucas sem chance de salvação!

Gosto muito do vc, moça!

Aviso: Essa fic é um PWP, o que siguinifica que se você não gosta de cenas explícitas melhor voltar daqui, huh?

Pros que gostam (e me pediram essa fic) boa leitura!

* * *

**Dias Vazios**

– Tenho uma idéia pra você, que tal respirar bem fundo e passar tudo que tem na carteira, huh?

Virei meu rosto lentamente, sentindo o metal frio em minha têmpora.

Ótimo.

Um assalto àquela hora da noite, naquela rua deserta.

Eu era mesmo _muito_ estúpido.

– Ok, rapaz, vamos com calma. – Falei devagar, sentindo-o se debruçar sobre a janela do carro, deixando seu rosto a poucos centímetros do meu.

Já passaram por uma situação assim? Ser assaltado?

É péssimo.

Pior ainda quando o assaltante tem um par de olhos violetas que faz você ficar completamente hipnotizado.

Um ladrão não podia...não devia...ter olhos tão lindos. Isso sim deveria ser considerado crime. Principalmente quando você se sente subitamente atraído pelo assaltante.

– Acho que você pode voltar a respirar agora. – Pisquei, soltando o ar que nem sabia que havia prendido. – Quer dizer...claro que você pode preferir ficar me olhando com essa cara de bobo. – Um sorriso irônico se desenhou nos belos lábios a minha frente.

– Além de ladrão, convencido. – Comentei, me recostando no banco. – O que você quer? Carteira, relógio...

Ora...eu precisava ficar calmo!

Aquele rapaz tinha uma pistola na mão e eu tinha certeza que ele sabia como usa-la.

– Você é um tanto abusado...acho que quero ir pra sua casa. – Me virei bruscamente, encarando o rosto quase alegre do lado de fora da janela. – Você parece ter grana, mas não é burro a ponto de andar com maços de dinheiro nos bolsos. – Deu de ombros. – Ou isso, ou estouro seus miolos.

– É justo. – Ponderei, assustado.

Aquele belo rapaz queria ir a minha casa me assaltar.

Aquele belo rapaz, com _aqueles_ olhos, iria entrar no meu apartamento e ficar sozinho comigo.

A arma era apenas um mero detalhe, eu só precisava de uma oportunidade e...

– Ok, dirija. – Quase saltei no banco quando a porta do lado do carona foi batida.

Como ele havia sido tão rápido?

– Ah... – Respirei fundo, sentindo a arma roçar minhas costelas. – Eu sou...policial, você sabia? – Observei bem seu rosto, esperando sua reação.

Ele poderia ficar com medo e atirar em mim, ou poderia ficar com medo e me dar a chance de desarma-lo e leva-lo para onde eu quisesse.

Oh, sim...eu daria uma bela lição nele.

– Há...meu primeiro assalto e escolho um belo policial, huh? Acho que tenho sorte. – Ele se ajeitou no banco, de uma forma que me pareceu extremamente...sexual. – Acho que quero suas armas então...quer dizer...esse volume todo entre suas pernas não pode ser só a felicidade de me ver. – Instintivamente olhei para o meio das minhas pernas e suspirei.

Eu mesmo não sabia o porque daquele volume.

Havia uma arma sim, mas...eu não estava seguro que era só ela que contribuía para a proeminência em minhas calças.

Merda! Eu estava ficando excitado com um assaltante que apontava uma arma na minha direção!

Passar por uma avaliação psicológica era uma opção quando tudo aquilo acabasse.

Com certo constrangimento, entreguei-lhe a arma, vendo-o sorrir e joga-la pela janela.

– O que...

– Não vou correr o risco de você ter mais alguma coisa para usar contra mim. – Segurei o volante firmemente, já imaginando todos os problemas que teria se alguém achasse aquela arma e, por ventura, cometesse algum crime.

Como explicaria que um assaltante, extremamente sensual, roubou-a e jogou-a pela janela?

Com certeza me fariam visitar um médico.

– As outras armas, revólveres, facas e tudo mais, por favor. – Sua voz soou quase doce e eu me vi entregando-lhe tudo, até mesmo a chave do meu apartamento.

O outro revólver e uma pequena faca também foram jogados pela janela e a chave...essa foi guardada em seu bolso.

– Ótimo! Bem...você certamente é mais forte do que eu. – Notei que seus olhos viajaram por meus braços e coxas. – Então caso você pense em me agredir, eu terei que atirar e de forma nenhuma gostaria que essa noite terminasse de forma trágica, correto? – Assenti, admirado com toda aquela...doçura. – Me chamo Duo Maxwell. – Ele estendeu a mão que estava livre e eu a segurei na minha.

Sua pele era tão macia e quente, exatamente como imaginei.

Mas que tipo de assaltante dava seu nome?

– Sou Heero Yuy. – Ele sorriu, largando minha mão.

Eu continuei observando-o, esquecendo completamente da arma que estava apontada pra mim e de toda aquela situação bizarra.

Estava toda e completamente hipnotizado.

Vi um sorriso se desenhar em seus lábios e me vi sorrindo também.

Era alguma coisa quase...magnética que me atraía até ele.

Eu não pensava em prendê-lo, ou tirar aquela arma dele. Só queria...olha-lo.

– Podemos ir, senhor Yuy? – Pisquei e apenas assenti, ligando o carro.

Enquanto nos dirigíamos para meu apartamento, a cada esquina eu pensava em desviar o caminho, leva-lo para outro lugar e, de repente, faze-lo desistir da idéia de me assaltar.

Não que eu achasse que seria realmente assaltado.

Mas eu não conseguia desviar...eu queria, por Deus! Eu queria entrar em minha casa com ele e não deixa-lo mais sair. Não até que eu conseguisse saciar o que estava sentindo.

– Então, Heero... – Não desviei a atenção da estrada, apesar do estremecimento ao ouvir meu nome ser pronunciado daquela forma tão...Deus! Sensual! – Assustado? Temeroso?

– Excitado. – Respondi prontamente.

Nesse instante o sinal fechou e eu pude olha-lo, vendo seus belos olhos arregalados.

Nervosamente ele mordeu os lábios, vacilando por alguns instantes, mas então respirou fundo e readquiriu o controle.

– Não tente esse jogo comigo, Heero...pode se arrepender. – Murmurou entre dentes.

Eu quase sorri vendo como ele perdia o controle com coisas...inesperadas.

– Será mesmo? – Indaguei, adorando poder quase sentir o sabor de sua hesitação.

Quando finalmente chegamos ao condomínio, ele hesitou mais uma vez, mas eu resolvi ajuda-lo.

– Não vou fugir ou tentar te desarmar. – Ele suspirou. – Acho que quero que você suba, tanto quanto você quer subir.

– Convencido. – Um furtivo sorriso escapou pro seus lábios. – Mas eu acredito em você.

Cautelosamente ele me viu sair do carro e fez o mesmo, sempre mantendo a mão sobre a arma, que estava em sua cintura, escondida sob seu casaco.

– Boa noite, senhor Yuy. – Duo quase pulou quando o porteiro me cumprimentou, e por instantes pensei que ele fosse baleá-lo.

– Boa noite, Charles. – Respondi, entrando rapidamente no elevador, sempre com Duo ao meu lado.

Senti meu corpo responder quase vertiginosamente diante da situação de estar em um lugar fechado com Duo. Eu queria agarra-lo e ver se sua pele era tão macia como suas mãos.

– Nem tente me atacar, Heero, já estou bem mais ciente do que tenho que fazer. – Se recostando em uma das paredes metálicas, eu pude vislumbrar o brilho da arma. – E se você for bonzinho vamos terminar logo e então...amanhã você pode sair por aí para me caçar. – Arregalei os olhos, genuinamente surpreso.

Da onde surgiu toda aquela determinação?

Apontei qual era a porta e ele a abriu rapidamente, me empurrando para dentro com tanta brutalidade que passei a temer o que aconteceria.

– Seu quarto...onde é? – Meu sorriso teria ultrapassado o limite das bochechas, se o aperto em meu braço não fosse tão forte.

Tropeçando nos meus próprios pés, caminhei o mais rápido que pude pro quarto, com Duo em meu encalço.

– Ok...deite-se na cama e me diga onde estão as algemas.

O aperto em meu braço sumiu, mas eu me mantive parado, sentindo meu coração falhar a batida.

Algemas?

Algemas de verdade? Na cama?

Meu Deus.

– Estou perdendo a paciência, Heero. – Me virei, fitando seus olhos que pareciam ter um brilho...satisfeito por ter me deixado sem fala. – Não vou te machucar, é sério.

– Tu...tudo bem. – Assenti, andando até o armário e tirando um par de algemas de dentro de uma caixa. Olhei o revólver, mas não o peguei.

Não atiraria nele mesmo e se pegasse a arma, ele poderia ficar nervoso e atirar e eu não queria ninguém ferido naquele quarto.

– Aqui. – Entreguei as algemas e as chaves, tentando não tremer no processo.

Merda! Eu podia desarma-lo facilmente, podia prende-lo, expulsa-lo...até mesmo lhe dar uma bela surra, mas...tudo que fiz foi deitar na cama, colocando os pulsos pra cima.

– Gosto de submissão, Heero, embora ache que você fique muito melhor no papel de dominante. – Suspirei, quando com um clique uma das algemas fechou-se em um dos meus pulsos, prendendo-a na cabeceira da cama. – E eu de submisso. – O outro pulso também foi preso e então Duo sentou-se sobre meu corpo, na direção dos meus quadris.

O olhei e esperei por algo que eu não sabia o que era.

Uma surra?

Um assaltou?

Ou...

– O que você estava fazendo a duas semanas atrás? Durante o dia? – Pisquei, confuso, tentando não puxar meus pulsos na tentativa de tocar Duo. – Vai se machucar assim.

Gemi quando ele se moveu, puxando o lençol e rasgando dois pedaços, enfiando em seguida entre meus pulsos e as algemas, impedindo que minha pele roçasse no metal.

– Obrigado. – Mordi os lábios. – É difícil controlar a vontade de te tocar. – Dei de ombros. – Isso é crueldade.

– Eu sei. – Seu sorriso malicioso me excitou ainda mais. – Mas...me diga...lembra-se? De duas semanas atrás?

– Não. – Respondi, prontamente.

Meus dias eram todos iguais. Claro quando você considera arriscar seu pescoço todos os dias uma coisa normal, do contrário pode-se dizer que os dias eram até agitados.

Não pra mim claro.

Bandidos, marginais, traficantes, tiros, ferimentos, mortes.

Tão normal. Uma rotina tão absurdamente comum que eu não conseguia pensar em algo diferente, algo que tivesse acontecido há duas semanas e que me ligasse ao rapaz de olhos violetas.

– Nadinha? – Ele jogou sua trança por sobre um dos ombros e algo estalou em minha mente.

Como eu não havia percebido antes?

– A seleção...para os policiais que fariam parte da minha equipe. – Relembrei. – Tinha um rapaz, com uma trança como a sua...que foi absurdamente mal na prova de tiro e...

– Você resolveu pegar para Cristo, depreciando de todas as formas, afirmando que jamais poderia ser policial com aquela mira medíocre. – Ele completou, suspirando.

– Você...claro, ninguém teria um cabelo assim. – Tentei mover meus pulsos, completamente desejoso de toca-lo. – Mas seus olhos...eu lembraria desses olhos. – Afirmei de forma fascinada.

– Estávamos todos de boné, você não viu meus olhos, na verdade você sequer me olhou direito e a culpa pela minha péssima mira foi sua! – Ele pareceu ofendido e eu ri.

– Minha? Por que? Eu estava longe!

– Mas não longe o suficiente para que eu não te notasse! – Franzi as sobrancelhas, cada vez entendendo menos de tudo aquilo. – Como eu poderia ficar concentrado quando um japonês com os olhos mais bonitos que já vi, com aqueles cabelos desgrenhados, aquele corpo...meu Deus, Heero! Como eu poderia me concentrar com você lá parado me observando? – Cruzou os braços sobre o peito, fazendo um adorável biquinho.

Ah, meu Deus!

Parecia um garotinho enfezado porque perdeu uma partida de futebol.

Na verdade...ele parecia mesmo uma criança com aquela expressão emburrada, parecendo me culpar por algo que eu não tinha culpa.

Adorável!

– Então a culpa é só minha? – Indaguei, realmente me divertindo com aquilo tudo. – Mas por que só agora? Quer dizer tem duas semanas e... – Parei subitamente.

Como, diabos, ele sabia onde me encontrar? Porque definitivamente ele havia planejado tudo e...

– Eu andei te seguindo...sabe...aquele seu amigo de olhos verdes é muito bonito, o loiro também. – Suas mãos foram apoiadas em meu peito. – Sei seus horários, os lugares aonde vai. – Arregalei os olhos. – Você que me desprezou como policial, foi seguido durante esses dias todos e sequer notou. – Agora o sorriso em seus lábios era quase maligno, satisfeito por ter me feito de burro.

– Mas...mas... – Fechei os olhos, suspirando.

Droga! Como eu não havia notado? Duo não era uma pessoa que passava desapercebida, até mesmo no dia da avaliação ele chamou minha atenção com aquela enorme trança...como eu não havia percebido sua presença tão perto pelas últimas duas semanas?

– Jantamos em mesas bem próximas ontem à noite. – Abri os olhos, vendo-o levar um dedo aos lábios, pensativo. – E há alguns dias almoçamos um do lado do outro, a propósito sua conversa com o rapaz de olhos verdes, Trowa, foi bastante interessante. Na verdade, foi nessa conversa que eu tive a certeza de suas opções...hum...sexuais. – Virei o rosto, um pouco constrangido.

Céus! Eu havia sido tão cego!

Me odiava por ter sido tão desatento e por isso ter perdido a oportunidade de conhecer Duo em circunstâncias...um pouco mais normais.

– Duo, esse é o motivo? Disso tudo? – Perguntei, seriamente. – O que é isso, afinal? Uma brincadeira, uma vingança...eu não entendo! Você podia ter me dado um tiro, ter me assaltado, mas ao invés disso...

– Eu me senti atraído por você. – Ele suspirou. – Essa foi a pior parte. Não existe essa bobagem de amor a primeira vista, mas atração sim e eu caí nisso...e estou completamente atraído por você, de forma que não posso fazer nada de mal contra você, não quero te machucar...eu...nem sei direito, ok? Eu só quis e imaginei essa situação toda, mas agora...agora tudo me parece tão absurdamente vago. – Seu corpo caiu sobre o meu, arrancando um gemido involuntário dos meus lábios.

– Sabe, Heero...acho que sei bem como te punir por ter sido tão duro comigo naquele dia. – Estremeci quando notei que ele havia pego uma faca no calcanhar, sob a calça. – E garanto que vai ser extremamente interessante.

Senti um toque úmido e quente em meu pescoço e cerrei os lábios, tentando não gemer.

Um tiro seria melhor.

Aquele desgraçado iria me torturar até...

– Vamos ver até onde o Senhor Perfeição agüenta. – O sussurro praticamente rompeu todas as minhas barreiras e eu me permiti gemer, erguendo os quadris.

Como ele podia provocar tantas reações em mim sem nem ao menos me tocar direito?

Tentei regularizar minha respiração e fazer minha mente voltar a funcionar.

Aquele rapaz, muito belo diga-se de passagem, queria se vingar por eu tê-lo reprovado, mas ao mesmo tempo se dizia atraído.

Que tipo de atitude tomar?

– Fique aqui comigo, Heero...não pense em mais nada.

Realmente eu não podia tomar qualquer atitude, a não ser a de me deixar levar por aquelas ondas de calor intenso que invadiam meu corpo.

– Heero! – O leve tom de reprovação foi acompanhado por uma dorzinha chata em meu pescoço, uma leve ardência.

E quando Duo se afastou, faca em punho, eu descobri a origem da dor.

– Sádico. – Murmurei, entre dentes, vendo-o sorrir de uma forma cruelmente linda.

– Talvez assim você desista de se perder em pensamentos e se concentre em mim. – Estremeci, sentindo-o se abaixar novamente, sua língua percorrendo o corte em meu pescoço. – Acha que foi o suficiente? – Não respondi.

Apenas senti.

A ardência provocada pelo corte. A estranha excitação de tudo aquilo.

Talvez...apenas talvez, Duo não fosse o único sádico ali.

Balancei a cabeça. Eu estava enlouquecendo, pensando que...

– Hey! – Protestei, sentindo a dor do corte ser substituída por uma mais forte. – Você...me mordeu? – Indaguei, incrédulo.

– Você é tão gostoso. – Um leve assopro em meu pescoço me fez estremecer novamente. – Quase não sinto vontade de te machucar. – Arregalei os olhos. – Quase.

Novamente ele se afastou, movendo os quadris até estar sentado sobre minhas coxas.

Meus pulsos se moveram por vontade própria, tentando soltar-se das algemas presas à cabeceira da cama.

Céus! Eu precisava toca-lo!

– Me solte. – Tentei soar ameaçador, mas falhei miseravelmente. Meu tom saiu como um choramingo.

Ele riu, fazendo aquele som delicioso enviar pequenos arrepios por todo o meu corpo. Observei-o atentamente, me perdendo em seus olhos violetas.

Eram lindos, perfeitos...hipnotizantes.

E ainda havia todo o resto. A boca, os cabelos...absolutamente tudo nele parecia contribuir para que ninguém pude-se lhe resistir.

E certamente eu também não conseguiria.

Além da beleza estonteante, Duo ainda possuía algo magnético, algo que nos fazia perder os olhos nele, sentir vontade de toca-lo ou de apenas ouvir o som cristalino de sua risada.

E eu não conseguia me desprender de todo aquele magnetismo.

– Pare de puxar os braços assim! – Balancei a cabeça, tentando retomar a noção da realidade e da dor nos meus pulsos. – Você vai se machucar! Eu não quero que se machuque...não dessa forma. – Um sorriso malicioso se desenhou e ele se inclinou, largando a faca na cama e ajeitando os pedaços de pano sob as algemas.

Pro inferno os meus pulsos! Eu só queria me soltar e participar efetivamente de tudo.

Seus lábios ficaram a milímetros dos meus e quando ele se moveu um pouco mais para perto, ergui o rosto e capturei aquela boca que me parecia tão...saborosa.

Rapidamente seus dedos encontraram o caminho dos meus cabelos, emaranhando-se por entre eles, enquanto pressionava nossos lábios com mais força.

Invadi sua boca, sem sequer pedir passagem. Provei seu gosto tão único e intoxicante.

Minha mente começou a correr em círculos desesperados, me avisando que aquilo não era certo. Aquela onda avassaladora de desejo não era racional.

Mas se eu relutasse não faria diferença, afinal o cativo ali era eu.

O melhor era...aproveitar no final das contas.

O beijei com paixão, tentando não escutar aquela parte chata da minha mente que dizia que eu tinha algum problema mental por gostar de tudo aquilo.

O beijo assemelhava-se a uma explosão, que atinge tudo em um raio longo de distância. E posso afirmar que alcançou todo meu corpo, me fazendo erguer os quadris, implorando por mais contato.

Gemi entre seus lábios, quando uma de suas mãos ágeis desceu por meu pescoço, passando o dedo pelo corte.

E isso acabou com minha racionalidade.

Deixei minha língua vagar furiosamente por sua boca, conhecendo cada recanto, provando e me deliciando. Mas nunca seria o suficiente. Mordisquei seus lábios, querendo desesperadamente envolve-lo em meus braços e poder aprofundar ainda mais aquele contato.

Mas ele se afastou, ofegante e com o rosto corado.

– Bom, Heero...sua boca é... – Ele parou, olhando o dedo que estava um pouco sujo de sangue. – Maravilhosa. – Levou o dígito sujo aos lábios, sugando-o sensualmente.

Gemi, completamente fascinado por seus gestos.E quase chorei quando ele se levantou, deixando meu corpo sem aquele seu calor tão peculiar.

Por um breve momento consegui pensar, não claramente como sempre fazia, mas ainda sim era um pensamento racional.

Eu estava a mercê de um louco que, aparentemente, iria abusar do meu corpo.

Talvez o pensamento não fosse tão racional assim, afinal eu ficaria extremamente satisfeito se ele realmente abusasse do meu corpo e de tudo mais.

Merda! Eu ficaria satisfeito só se pudesse ficar olhando-o.

– Duo, por que não me solta? Nós dois queremos a mesma coisa. – Ponderei.

– Não. – Lentamente ele tirou o casaco, seus dedos deslizando por seus braços. – Eu quero ficar no controle e não sei se conseguiria se sentisse...suas mãos em mim. – Meu membro pulsou ante aquelas palavras e eu suspirei, tentando me ajeitar sobre os travesseiros.

Duo estava parado bem em frente a cama, seu lindo corpo completamente a vista dos meus olhos famintos.

Busquei atentamente alguma imperfeição, mas tudo que consegui for perder o fôlego quando seus dedos enroscaram-se em sua camisa, tirando-a do corpo.

Pisquei, completamente fascinado com tudo que me foi exposto.

Era...perfeito.

Não existia outra palavra que definisse melhor o conjunto de seu peito e abdômen levemente definidos, a pele clara e os mamilos rosados.

– Duo... – Gemi, movendo inconscientemente o corpo, buscando alívio para minha ereção, que pulsava, completamente dolorida.

– Ainda há muito para se apreciar, Heero. – Suas mãos viajaram por seu pescoço e ombros, tocando suavemente aquela pele que parecia ser tão macia. – Gosta do meu corpo? Gostaria...de me tocar? – Afirmei veementemente, puxando meus já doloridos pulsos, quase quebrando a cabeceira de madeira da cama.

– Se continuar se machucando, eu vou embora e vou te deixar assim. – Apontou pra minha ereção. – Quer isso? – Neguei. – E o que você quer?

Ele era mau.

– Você...por Deus! Se quer me punir me dê um tiro, mas não fique se exibindo assim...será que você sabe o quanto é...perfeito? – Perguntei, seriamente.

Suas bochechas ruborizaram levemente e eu sorri, vitorioso.

– Heero... – Ele se aproximou da cama, colocando-se de gatinhas, se arrastando sensualmente, até ficar novamente sobre meu corpo.

Mas sequer me tocou, apenas sua trança roçava levemente em meu rosto.

Seus lábios viajaram com uma lentidão agonizante para meu pescoço, percorrendo o caminho até minha boca, para então fazer o caminho inverso, deixando um rastro de fogo em minha pele.

Gemi, me abandonando de vez naquelas sensações.

_Sentir._

Era só o que eu faria.

Finalmente seus lábios buscaram os meus com mais urgência, iniciando um beijo quase...sufocante.

Eu praticamente não conseguia respirar.

Não que isso fosse importante, claro.

Seu corpo desabou sobre o meu, suas curvas encaixando-se perfeitamente nas minhas. Suspirei, tentando novamente me soltar.

Era tortura demais não poder toca-lo.

Seus dedos hábeis deslizaram por meu peito, roçando em meus mamilos sobre a pano, para então cuidadosamente desabotoar calmamente a camisa, afastando-a, fazendo sua pele encontrar a minha.

Mordi seus lábios, adorando a sensação daquela pele quente sobre a minha, provocando arrepios mais fortes e pungentes que os anteriores.

Eu _precisava_ de mais.

Como que lendo meus pensamentos, Duo cessou o beijo, segurando meu rosto entre suas mãos, me olhado de forma quase...predadora.

– Agora eu vou provar cada pedacinho dessa pele macia. – Seu sussurro era praticamente um leve soprar. – E se for tão boa quanto seu beijo...bem...te dou um presente, mas só se você for um bom garoto e ficar paradinho.

– Como você acha que vou conseguir ficar parado, seu estúpido? – Explodi, fazendo um movimento rápido e prendendo seus quadris entre minhas pernas.

Ele não sairia dali.

E foi então que aconteceu.

Mais rápido do que eu, ele pegou a faca esquecida na cama e pressionou contra minha garganta.

Seus olhos brilhavam de uma forma selvagem e eu afrouxei o aperto em volta de seu corpo.

– Acho que não preciso lembrar quem está no comando aqui, não é? – Fechei os olhos, bufando. – Isso aqui não é como aquela maldita seleção, entendeu? Aqui, eu dou as ordens e você obedece, do contrário, o corte vai ser mais profundo. – Virei o rosto, sentindo a lâmina ser pressionada com mais força contra minha garganta.

– Pode pelo menos me soltar? – Perguntei, deixando um sorriso brincar em meus lábios. – Meus braços já estão doendo. – Reclamei.

– Folgado. – Rapidamente a faca foi arremessada sobre o colchão. – Não me desafie mais, não quero te machucar, certo? Você é tão... – Seus dedos deslizaram por meu pescoço. – Lindo. – Minha camisa foi rasgada e jogada no chão.

– Certo, mas você poderia...

– Não vou lhe soltar, isso acabaria com minha diversão. Quero morder e lamber esse corpo todo. – Gemi, empurrando meus quadris contra o dele. – Posso?

– Estou preso e você tem uma faca. – Sorri. – Acho que você não tem que pedir permissão.

– Não vou fazer nada que você não queira, não vou te forçar. – Arregalei os olhos. – É sério. – Seu sorriso doce fez meu coração bater mais rápido. – Você quer? Você deixa?

Relaxei meu corpo sobre o colchão, fechando os olhos.

Uma escolha.

Aquele anjo lindo estava me dando uma escolha.

Eu poderia dizer que não. Ele me soltaria e eu podia prendê-lo, ou podia deixa-lo ir.

E eu também podia dizer que sim e deixa-lo fazer o que quisesse.

Abri meus olhos, encontrando aquela imensidão violeta, que parecia sorrir pra mim. Ergui o rosto, capturando seus lábios docemente.

Era a resposta que ele queria.

E eu também.

– Assim eu me apaixono. – Ele murmurou baixinho contra meus lábios, mas não me deu tempo de retrucar, atacando meu pescoço e meus ombros com beijos e mordidas.

Como ele podia alterar de um estado para outra tão facilmente?

Daquela forma _eu_ iria me apaixonar.

Seus lábios desceram por meu peito, contornando os músculos com a língua. Uma de suas mãos pousou sobre meu mamilo, provocando arrepios e um desejo por mais.

– Duo... – Murmurei baixinho, sorrindo levemente. – Isso é...

Era maravilhoso me entregar sem reservas.

– Shh. – Ele calou meus lábios com um dedo. – Quaro apenas escutar seus gemidos, saber até onde posso te levar.

– Até o topo. – Respondi sem pensar.

Ele sorriu contra minha pele, voltando em seguida para as carícias enlouquecedoras.

Sua língua encontrou um mamilo, para em seguida envolve-lo no calor úmido de sua boca, sugando-o levemente.

Gritei, surpreso pelo prazer súbito que me invadiu.

Estar preso em meio aquele calor era...inebriante.

Ele sugou meus mamilos, parecendo uma criança curiosa, provando um para em seguida viajar até o outro, atento ás minhas reações, aplicando mais ou menos pressão dependendo dos meus gemidos, hora mais altos, hora mais contidos.

– Duo...Duo...Duo... – Repeti incessantemente seu nome, me contorcendo na cama. A dor nos meus pulsos esquecida completamente.

Ele assoprou levemente, parecendo feliz por deixar meus mamilos completamente túrgidos, me deixando a beira da loucura.

– Você...que mais? – Ele ergueu a cabeça e eu pude ver seu rosto afogueado e seu sorriso brilhante.

Sorri também, contente por ele estar gostando de tudo aquilo tanto quanto eu.

– Preciso. – Respondi, mordendo os lábios. – Sua boca...meu Deus...eu _preciso_ de mais.

– Ficarei feliz em conceder. – Afastando minhas pernas ligeiramente, ele se posicionou entre elas, deitando-se, deixando o rosto na direção do meu abdômen.

Seu corpo pressionava meu membro quase a ponto de me levar ao ápice.

Mordi os lábios com força, contendo a explosão que certamente viria se ele continuasse a naquela posição. Respirei fundo e comecei a contar, tentando controlar meu corpo rebelde.

Um, dói, três...

– DUO! – Gritei, erguendo o rosto, vendo a faca deslizar levemente por meu abdômen.

A mesma leve ardência.

O mesmo prazer desconhecido.

– Gosto disso. – Ele murmurou, lambendo o fino rastro de sangue. – Gosto dessa sua expressão fascinada, confuso por sentir prazer na dor. – Largou a faca novamente. – Fica tão bonito...tão...adoravelmente confuso. – Novamente sua língua deslizou pelo corte, provocando um leve incômodo e muita excitação.

Ele tinha razão...eu estava confuso.

Sexo era prazer, não dor.

Sexo era preto e branco, não colorido da forma que Duo me apresentava.

Depois daquela noite, certamente eu teria novos conceitos e, se tudo corresse bem, talvez um novo amante bastante criativo.

– Vê? Essa sua expressão...Deus! Como você consegue ser tão maravilhosamente sexy até estando confuso? – Senti meu rosto esquentar, mas sorri.

– Posso ser mais sexy com as mãos soltas. – Afirmei, esperando convencê-lo.

– Não. – Veio a resposta curta e firme.

– Mas... – Meu poder de argumentação se esvaiu quando sua língua maravilhosamente quente encontrou meu umbigo, brincando com minha sanidade.

Será que eu ele sabia o quão sensível eu era naquela área?

Com os gemidos incoerentes que escaparam da minha garganta, certamente ele descobriu e se aproveitou disso para brincar comigo.

Longos minutos se passaram enquanto Duo me torturava. Sua língua passeava por meu tórax, enquanto seus dedos brincavam com meus mamilos, me fazendo suspirar e ter a certeza que não agüentaria.

– Duo...eu não posso mais. – Afirmei, roçando meus quadris em seu corpo.

– Me excedi. – Se afastando, ele passou a mãos pelos lábios em um gesto sensual. – Você é realmente uma delícia. – Sorrindo maliciosamente, ele desabotoou minhas calças, arrancando-as sem nenhuma delicadeza, tirando minha cueca junto.

Senti o vento frio acariciar minha pele, mas a excitação só aumentou. Principalmente quando notei o olhar faminto sobre meu corpo.

– Tão lindo, tão perfeito.

Leves como uma pluma, seus dedos roçaram minhas coxas, viajando até a parte interna, me fazendo abrir as pernas, inconscientemente.

Meu pé foi colocado sobre seu ombro, me fazendo sentir extremamente exposto.

Nunca havia estado em uma posição semelhante.

Nu, preso e com minhas áreas mais íntimas expostas ao olhar faminto de um desconhecido.

Não poderia estar mais excitado.

– Heero...Heero...Heero. – Ele murmurou baixinho, enquanto virava o rosto, beijando meu pé delicadamente. – Tão lindo...perfeito...

Os beijos carinhosos foram depositados por toda a extensão da minha perna, fazendo-me sentir, estranhamente...amado.

Ele fez o mesmo com a outra perna, distribuindo pequenas mordidas aqui e ali, elevando ainda mais meu nível de excitação.

– Duo? – Chamei, carinhosamente, vendo seus olhos erguerem-se e encontrarem-se com os meus. – Me beija? – Ele pareceu perdido por um momento, mas concedeu, deitando sobre mim e tomando meus lábios.

Retribui com paixão, sentindo um carinho estranho mesclar-se com toda aquela luxúria.

Às vezes certos sentimentos surgem em momentos inesperados.

– Você é tão lindo...essa pose de durão não combina sabia? – Ele sorriu, beijando minhas bochechas. – Você parece tão delicado com esses olhos e esse cabelo.

– Shh. – Seus lábios pousaram sobre os meus. – Apenas sinta.

E eu senti.

Sua língua desceu por meu corpo, traçando o caminho já conhecido, chegando ao meu membro necessitado, que implorava por um toque.

Mas ele não o tocou da forma que eu desejava.

De forma quase hesitante, seus dedos envolveram minha ereção, fazendo-me jogar a cabeça pra trás, em abandono.

Mais alguns toques...só mais alguns e eu cairia naquele abismo deliciosamente esperado.

Deslizando seus dedos de forma lenta, ele provou minhas reações. Meus gemidos, ofegos e sussurros. E pareceu extremamente satisfeito.

– Duo...eu preciso...já não suporto mais. – Confessei, erguendo meus quadris encontrando seus dedos.

Eu jamais havia perdido o controle daquela forma.

Sem uma palavra ou sussurro, ele abaixou o rosto e, sem preâmbulos, engoliu-me por inteiro, me deixando afogar naquele calor maravilhoso.

Minhas mãos moveram-se por conta própria, querendo desesperadamente encontrar aqueles fios castanho-dourados, mas, obviamente, isso não foi me concedido. Tudo que pude fazer foi machucar ainda mais meus pulsos doloridos.

Gemi, incoerentemente, completamente mergulhado naquele calor absurdamente perfeito.

Sua língua brincou a cada segundo com meu controle, me fazendo cravar as unhas na madeira da cabeceira, envolto naquelas sensações tão arrebatadoras.

Múltiplas ondas de prazer tomaram meu corpo e, em um choque, senti-me explodir completamente, libertando um grito primal.

Jamais havia sido tão intenso.

Por um tempo incontável fiquei vagando naquele espaço tão distante, onde só existia a plena satisfação. Meu corpo ainda tremia levemente e eu achei que jamais conseguiria sair daquele universo paralelo.

– Heero? – Senti o hálito quente em minha orelha e abri os olhos, ainda meio perdido. – Belo sorriso idiota.

Nem me dignei a responder.

Estava tudo maravilhosamente bem da forma que estava.

Quase maravilhosamente bem, afinal...eu ainda estava amarrado.

Mirei os grandes orbes violetas e suspirei, afastando as coxas.

– Faça logo. – Murmurei, tentando parecer emburrado.

– Quem disse que eu quero você? – O olhei, embasbacado com o tom debochado. – Você se acha bom demais, huh? Se bem que... – Sua língua roçou em meus lábios. – Você é. – Virei o rosto.

Ele riu, o som se espalhando pelo quarto silencioso, fazendo o cômodo praticamente vibrar.

Me neguei a encara-lo. Era deveras humilhante minha situação.

Nu, excitado novamente e praticamente rejeitado.

E a pior parte era que eu queria senti-lo em mim.

– Não fique assim. – Senti um toque delicado em minha bochecha e o olhei, notando que já estava nu.

Minha boca ficou subitamente seca com a visão completa daquele corpo desnudo.

Perfeição.

Apenas isso.

– Gosta? – Deitando-se ao meu lado, ele deslizou um dedo pelo peito, percorrendo o abdômen, até tocar levemente na ereção inchada.

Minha sanidade foi dar algumas voltas em algum lugar distante...novamente.

– Duo... – Gemi, sem nunca desprender os olhos de seus dedos, que passeavam por seu corpo.

Ele correu os dígitos até os lábios, lambendo-os sensualmente, para em seguida voltar a se acariciar, tendo plena consciência da minha ereção, que pulsava, completamente desperta.

– Eu não te quero, Heero...porque quero que você me queira. – Dando ênfase as ultimas palavras, ele abriu as pernas mantendo os joelhos flexionados. – Entende? – Seus dedos deslizaram por todo seu corpo, parando na fenda entre suas nádegas.

Engoli em seco, percebendo claramente o que ele faria.

Com minha excitação no auge o vi se tocar da forma mais íntima, se preparando para algo, que eu rezava, ser o que eu estava pensando.

Me negou o direito de toca-lo, mas eu não me excitei menos por isso.

Seus gemidos mesclaram-se com meus ofegos, e eu respirei fundo, movendo meus braços de forma bruta, tentando me soltar.

Se ele não parasse com aqueles gemidos e aqueles toques...céus! Eu teria meu segundo orgasmo mesmo sem ele ter me tocado.

– Heero...eu quero...quero você. – Seus maravilhosos olhos violetas se voltaram em minha direção e eu ofeguei, puxando meus pulsos com mais força, quebrando as grades de madeira, finalmente me libertando.

Ele se afastou, olhos arregalados e temerosos.

– Por que fez isso tudo? – Perguntei, baixinho, enquanto me livrava das algemas, com a chave que estava na mesinha ao lado da cama.

– Eu...eu...eu... – Tanto medo...e ele ficava adorável daquela forma.

Antes que sua mente voltasse a funcionar, alcancei a faca e a joguei longe, encarando profundamente seus olhos amedrontados.

– Não vou te machucar. – Afirmei, calmamente, adorando ter o controle total da situação.

– Eu não sei...olha os seus pulsos. – Ergui minhas mãos, vendo as marcas roxas e vermelhas e pequenos arranhões. – Sinto muito, eu não queria que você... – Com calma, ele segurou um de meus pulsos, levando os lábios e beijando docemente.

Onde estava o cara que me apontara uma arma?

Aceitei o carinho, sentindo meu corpo esquentar novamente.

– Por que, Duo? – Perguntei simplesmente.

– Eu queria que você visse que nem sempre tem o controle, que não pode destruir os sonhos das pessoas daquele jeito, você sequer deu uma segunda chance. – Suspirei, trazendo-o para perto, podendo finalmente senti-lo em meus braços. – Eu sei que coloquei a culpa em você, mas a verdade é que eu estava nervoso antes mesmo de te ver...e eu queria tanto fazer parte da sua equipe. – Soltou um pequeno muxoxo, encostando a cabeça em meu ombro. – Não quis te machucar, só queria provar que podia ser um bom policial, te seguindo sem ser notado, te mantendo sobre controle, é um motivo besta, mas...era meu sonho mesmo. – Ponderei, bem...ele havia se saído bem no final das contas. – Desculpe. – Ele murmurou tão baixinho que quase não ouvi.

O homem imponente havia sumido e só sobrara...um lindo rapaz quase indefeso.

Quase porque eu sabia bem que aquela fragilidade era um ótimo truque para me dobrar.

– Você...se apaixonou por mim? – Indaguei, encarando-o.

Vi o exato momento que ele se desarmou, abaixando o rosto.

– Eu não sei. – Toquei seu queixo, tomando seus lábios docemente.

Apaixonado ou não, ele havia me elevado a níveis absurdos de excitação e eu não podia ignorar isso.

Deitei seu corpo na cama, permanecendo ao seu lado, deixando minhas mãos conhecerem cada curva daquele corpo.

E a cada toque a sensação era dobrada, por ter sido tão esperada.

Ele gemia baixinho, se contorcendo e se entregando, não com plena confiança, mas ainda sim era algo muito gostoso de se presenciar.

Só que eu não agüentaria tantas provocações novamente.

– Vire de bruços pra mim. – Pedi, sussurrando em seu ouvido.

Ele sequer pareceu pensar em protestar, virou-se imediatamente, afundando o rosto no travesseiro.

Parei por alguns instantes, apreciando a visão que tinha. Era absurdo alguém ser tão perfeito.

Deixei meus dedos deslizarem por suas costas, parando bem na base da coluna, vendo-o empinar os quadris de uma forma enlouquecedora.

– Faça agora, Heero. – O ouvi pedir e, imediatamente, me posicionei entre suas pernas, deixando meu peso cair sobre seu corpo.

Afastei sua longa trança e beijei seu pescoço, ouvindo alguns suspiros satisfeitos. Era pouco, mas era mais do que eu esperava.

– Você quer isso? – Perguntei de forma quase doce.

Alguns segundos intermináveis se passaram e eu suspirei pesadamente, detestando a idéia de ter que parar com tudo.

Mas...quando ele virou o rosto, me permitindo encarar seus olhos eu percebi que faria o que ele dissesse, jamais faria algo que deixasse aqueles dois poços violetas tristes.

– Sim...eu quero. – Com agradecimento silencioso, beijei sua bochecha, me afastando e elevando seus quadris.

– Não vou te machucar. – Afirmei novamente, procurando desesperadamente por algo que servisse de lubrificante na mesa de cabeceira.

– Tudo bem. – Ele disse, calmamente. – Não precisa.

– Não seja tolo. – Ergui um frasco de óleo perfumado, de forma triunfante. – Quero que sinta prazer, não dor. – Ele ruborizou levemente, voltando a afundar o rosto no travesseiro.

O preparei o mais rápido que pude, sentindo minha ereção pulsar. Não que eu não quisesse ser cuidadoso, mas...por Deus! Ver aquele corpo se oferecendo era demais! Isso unido a toda aquela situação extremamente perigosa e excitante estava partindo meus nervos em dois.

Ele moveu os quadris, acabando com meu último fio de racionalidade.

O penetrei da forma mais calma possível, mas ainda sim houve dor. Os gemidos quase chorosos não ocultavam isso.

Deitei sobre seu corpo, um braço envolvendo sua cintura.

– Tudo bem? – Ele assentiu, mas não ergueu o rosto. – Duo? Olhe pra mim.

– Tu...tudo bem, só me dê algum tempinho, ok? – Assenti, beijando seu pescoço e o fazendo empinar mais os quadris, tomando sua ereção entre meus dedos.

Ele gemeu, dividido entre a dor e o prazer.

O toquei calmamente, impressionado com sua resistência. Era chocante que ele conseguisse ficar tanto tempo excitado daquela forma.

Sem sombra de dúvida era um amante fenomenal.

– Agora, Heero...se mova, por favor. – Olhei o rosto vermelho, um pouco duvidoso do que fazer. – Agora, Heero. – O tom mais firme me convenceu.

O fiz ficar com os joelhos na cama, com o tronco levemente abaixado.

– Tudo bem? – Perguntei de forma sufocada.

– Tudo...faça...agora, eu...preciso. – Nem sequer esperei uma segunda confirmação.

Rapidamente me retirei de seu corpo, voltando a penetra-lo em seguida, com mais força que esperava. O movimento arrancou um gemido dos meus lábios e choramingo sufocado de Duo.

– Duo... – Gemi, incoerentemente, deixando meu corpo desabar sobre o dele.

Era...intenso demais.

Duo empinou levemente os quadris e gemeu. Eu fiz o que me foi silenciosamente pedido.

O penetrei a princípio calmamente, mas logo pedi o controle e tudo que pude fazer foi deslizar dentro do corpo apertado, tomando-o, marcando-o.

Suas mãos procuraram as minhas, entrelaçando nossos dedos. Duo afundou o rosto no travesseiro, sufocando os gemidos que escapavam por sua garganta.

– Duo... – Sussurrei em seu ouvido, para sem seguida beijar e morder seu pescoço, inebriado por seu calor.

Forte demais.

Passei um braço por sua cintura, fazendo-o erguer os quadris, tomando seu membro entre meus dedos.

Jogando a cabeça pra trás, Duo gritou, a beira do abismo.

Mas eu ainda queria mais.

– Duo...vire-se. – Me afastei, retirando-me de seu corpo.

Novamente nenhum protesto deixou seus lábios e ele fez o que foi pedido.

Seu rosto estava afogueado e os lábios maravilhosamente inchados. Uma camada fina de suor cobria seu tórax, tornando-o ainda mais desejável.

Deitei sobre seu corpo, penetrando-o em seguida.

Ele gemeu, enlaçando meus quadris com suas pernas, se deixando ser penetrado mais intensamente.

Duo era real?

Afundei o rosto em seu pescoço, entrelaçando novamente nossos dedos, sentindo-me cada vez mais perto da queda do precipício.

O penetrei da forma que nossos corpos pediam: forte e intensamente. Os gemidos mesclaram-se e nossos lábios buscaram-se, desesperados.

Eu não conseguia pensar, fui reduzido a uma grande massa de nervos a flor da pele.

– Heero... – Jogando a cabeça pra trás, Duo me ofereceu seu pescoço, que foi beijado e mordido, ganhando marcas que demorariam a sair.

Espalmei as mãos ao lado de sua cabeça, empurrando meus quadris contra os seus com força, fazendo nossos corpo chocarem-se com violência. O vi abrir os olhos e mergulhei nas íris violetas, vendo-o ofegar e arfar, tão perdido e tão deliciado como eu.

Suas unhas cravaram-se em minhas costas, mas a dor pouco me importava. Eu só conseguia sentir o calor de Duo...em minha pele, no meu corpo, em volta de meu membro.

Cristo!

Uma de suas mãos deslizou por seu corpo, encontrando sua ereção negligenciada, começado a toca-la imediatamente. Ofeguei, perdido com a visão de Duo sob mim, se tocando e gemendo de forma nada contida, finalmente se entregando completamente.

Compartilhei seus gemidos, penetrando-o com mais força, até que nossos corpos protestassem, chocados com a violência.

– Heero...eu...eu... – Capturei seus lábios, bebendo os gemidos que escaparam no momento que ele explodiu entre nossos corpos.

Exausto, ele apenas fechou os olhos, suspirando pesadamente, enquanto eu continuava a penetra-lo, buscando minha própria satisfação.

Que não demorou a vir.

Não sei dizer se foi o aperto em torno de meu membro ou sorriso satisfeito nos lábio dele, só sei que o orgasmo me atingiu como uma bomba,tomando todos os meus sentidos, me deixando completamente fora do mundo, planando em algum lugar bem distante.

Desabei sobre o corpo menor, respirando pesadamente.

Seus dedos macios acariciaram, mas eu ainda não conseguia me desligar da explosão que me atingira.

Duo era...Deus! Duo era perfeito!

Nunca havia sentido tanto prazer, jamais o sexo havia sido tão intenso.

– Tudo bem, Heero? – Assenti, beijando docemente seu pescoço.

– E com você? Estou te machucando? – Ele negou, apertando os braços envolta do meu corpo.

Permanecemos nessa posição por vários minutos, até que eu deslizei para o lado, puxando-o para perto, apoiando sua cabeça em meu peito.

– Foi...

– Intenso. – Ele completou, enlaçando minha cintura. – Estou com sono...se importa de me prender só amanhã de manha? – Eu ri, beijando sua testa.

– Não me importo...vamos descansar, de manhã...eu penso no que fazer com você. – Ele assentiu, beijando-me com carinho e caindo no sono logo em seguida.

Eu estava suado, com as costas queimando, mas sequer me importei.

Também não me importei em dormir ao lado de um quase maníaco obsessivo.

Afinal, bonito daquele jeito...Duo podia ser o que quisesse.

Me impedindo de pensar em toda aquela situação bizarra, dormi, abraçado a Duo, com as lembranças do que compartilhamos queimando em minha pele.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Acordei algumas horas depois e meu corpo protestou, deixando claro que eu não havia dormido o suficiente.

Pensei em me espreguiçar, sentindo as lembranças da noite anterior me atingirem imediatamente.

Um sorriso idiota se desenhou nos meus lábios, mas morreu no instante que eu percebi uma coisa bem...peculiar.

Eu estava preso.

Novamente as algemas envolviam meus pulsos, presas às grades da cabeceira da cama.

Oh, merda!

Tentei mover os pulsos, mas não foi possível, estavam doloridos demais.

– Duo? – Chamei, sentindo uma pontada de medo.

– Você fica lindo dormindo. – Ergui o rosto, vendo um sorriso sapeca brincar em seus lábios. – Mais lindo ainda algemado, preso e vulnerável.

– Me solta. – Disse simplesmente.

– E dar a chance de você se vingar? Não mesmo! – Ele se aproximou, beijando-me carinhosamente. – A noite foi...espetacular, mas não muda o que você fez. – Suspirei, sorrindo.

Não era de todo mal, afinal.

Eu o encontraria de novo.

Certamente.

– Tudo bem. – Afirmei, fechando os olhos. – Vale a pena ficar aqui preso...a noite vale tudo isso. – Ouvi o som da sua risada e em seguida seus lábios pousaram novamente sobre os meus.

– Liguei para Trowa, dizendo para vir daqui a uma hora. – Arregalei os olhos. – Eu disse que...você pediu, sabe? Que passamos a noite juntos. – Senti minhas bochechas avermelharem com a possibilidade de Trowa me ver naquela situação. – Melhor que ficar preso, huh? – Assenti, contrariado.

O vi pegar o casaco e sorrir, já na porta do quarto.

– Nos veremos de novo. – Afirmei, convicto.

– Espero que sim. – Com uma piscadela ele se foi, me deixando preso, nu e...extremamente feliz.

Fechei os olhos, suspirando.

Logo Trowa estaria ali e eu teria que explicar. Não que isso me importasse.

O gosto de Duo ainda estava em meus lábios e o seu calor em meu corpo.

Ele surgira e bagunçara minha rotina, me surpreendera de uma forma que eu jamais achei que seria surpreendido. E tudo foi maravilhoso.

Antes de adormecer novamente, só um pensamento passou por minha cabeça.

O encontraria de novo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

O dia estava extremamente frio.

Malditamente frio, por sinal.

Esfreguei minhas mãos enluvadas, vendo um ar frio escapar dos meus lábios a cada vez que respirava.

Mais de um mês se passara desde minha noite com Duo.

E eu não conseguira encontra-lo.

Encostei no muro do lado de fora da padaria, onde estava esperando Trowa.

– Vamos, Heero? – Encarei meu amigo latino, assentindo.

Mas não me movi.

Do outro lado da rua, parado e extremamente sexy com um casaco vermelho, estava a personificação de todos os meus sonhos durante o último mês.

Ele sorriu, insinuante, colocando as mãos nos bolsos do casaco.

Passei a língua pelos lábios, puxando as algemas que estavam presas ao cós da minha calça.

– Heero, vamos logo! – Ouvi a voz impaciente de meu amigo, mas não consegui desviar os olhos de Duo.

– Eu vou ficar...tenho alguns assuntos pendentes. – Sussurrei, vendo o rapaz de olhos violetas caminhar em minha direção.

– Ok, nos vemos mais tarde então. – Assenti e Trowa se foi.

Subitamente o clima pareceu mudar, e o casaco que eu usava se tornou quente demais.

Duo parou bem a minha frente e sorriu abertamente.

– Disse que te encontraria. –Murmurei, virando-o de costas pra mim e prendendo suas mãos com as algemas.

– Sim. – Ele roçou o corpo no meu, deitando a cabeça em meu ombro. – Teve dias interessantes desde o nosso encontro?

– Dias vazios. – Respondi, praticamente jogando-o dentro do meu carro.

– Acho que posso resolver isso. – Suspiramos os dois juntos, sorrindo.

Definitivamente meus dias não seriam mais vazios, porque daquela vez ele não me escaparia.

De jeito nenhum.

Nem que tivesse que prende-lo na cama.

Com algemas.

Owari

* * *

/me escondendo, vermelha/

Eu gostaria de dizer que...esse não é bem meu estilo, por tanto creio que não haverão mais desses, maaaaas...bateu vontade de escrever um PWP!E espero que tenham gostado!

Bjus


End file.
